Sonic
Sonic is a blue hedgehog that based on from original 1993 game. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog humanoid with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. he also teamed up with Iron Man and Jack Harper. Appearance Default Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog humanoid with gloves and shoes. Personality Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky, and at times overconfident. No matter the threat or how dangerous, Sonic always remains cool under pressure.19 In the original Japanese version, Sonic omits honorifics and speaks informally (if not rudely), using "ore" instead of "I''" when addressing himself or others ("''ore" is a boastful way to say "I''" in Japanese). However, he sometimes uses honorifics when addressing close friends or acquaintances. Possessing a narcissistic tongue and big attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood and will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Being so smug, he has developed a habit of talking to mindless robots, even when he knows they cannot hear him. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Also, while Sonic generally assumes he can deal with things on his own, he also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations and believes strongly in teamwork. Owing to his smugness and confidence, he often engages in playful banter with his enemies, such as his asking Infinite, as "optional" questions to glean into what the secret behind the latter's powers were, what the latter's favorite color was and whether he liked long romantic walks on the beach, as well as "asking" a Zavok replica if he would let Sonic join a party occurring on the Death Egg (referring to the commotion resulting from the Resistance's infiltration of the area). Sonic is likewise very competitive; while he takes no interest in challenges he know he can win easily, Sonic always welcome a good competition that has him squaring off against others on even ground. Sonic likewise never holds back when pitted against others in a test of skills and abilities, and is not above trash talking to his opponents. '''Trivia' * Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. * His movie version appears in Marvel Storybook 2 and Movie one. * He is exactly realistic fur same as Pikachu but it's color blue. Gallery Marvel Storybook Image.jpeg|Sonic alongs with Iron Man and Jack Harper. Movie Sonic (Unused in Marvel Storybook).png|In Marvel Storybook 2 Version. Marvel Storybook 2 Image.jpeg|Sonic alongs with Iron Man, Jack Harper, Pikachu and Wheatley. Sonic_is_belive_this.jpeg|Sonic at The Garage during The Movie Trailer. Sonic (2020 DESIGN).png|In Marvel Storybook Movie Version. Sonic-the-hedgehog-clipart-free-clip-art-images-830x1222.png|The Original Sonic. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog (Series) Category:Fastest Characters Category:Special Forced Abilites Category:Males Category:Marvel Storybook Category:Marvel Storybook 2 Category:Realistic Versions Category:Marvel Storybook (Movie)